You can't always get what you want, but if you try
by myhouse
Summary: El final que imagine para House.


Hola a todos.

Dejo este one shot que llevó años, literalmente años, pensándolo y escribiéndolo, claro conforme iba avanzando la historia, la serie, iba pensando en otras cosas, escribía algo, lo cambiaba, lo borraba, pensaba en dejar está historia, esté final hasta "Bombshells" que fuera Huddy, pero creo que como lo deje esta mejor. Está idea comenzó casi desde que comencé a ver la serie, cuando alguien hacía las típicas preguntas de ¿Cómo crees que terminará House? o ¿Cómo te gustaría que termine House? y entonces muchos daban sus opiniones que eran muy diversas y opuestas, algunos querían un final súper rosa y otros totalmente negro, por un lado decían que la serie debería tener un final súper feliz, con House casado con Cuddy, Cameron o según el shipper de su preferencia y si tenían un hijo pues que mejor y por el otro lado había quien decía que la serie debería tener un final dramático como la misma serie y House lo son, que House debería terminar muerto y si era en un accidente de moto pues que mejor; yo estoy en el medio, que al mismo tiempo sea un final feliz pero sin dejar de ser dramático, que sea trágico pero con tranquilidad, y bueno creo que estée final que se me ocurrió no está tan mal =) aunque bueno con lo último que ha sucedido, lo de la enfermedad de Wilson ha cambiado totalmente el rumbo de la historia y ya no se ajusta con la mía.

El título completo del fic es el siguiente pero no cabe todo en el espacio para el título :D.

**You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometime you just might find you get what you need.**

House abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue sus piernas recargadas en el banquillo de su sillón reclinable en el que estaba recostado, se talló los ojos mientras se incorporaba, bostezó un poco y entonces al volver a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta.

Todo a su alrededor era blanco, hacia donde mirara, hacia donde volteara, el suelo, el cielo, lo que viera, todo era un infinito de blancura.

Se puso de pie para observar mejor todo, no había nada, el lugar esta desolado, no había ni una señal de color, pero a lo lejos en la parte que podía percibir se juntaba la tierra y el cielo, en el horizonte, apenas si se distinguía una especie de neblina.

Dio algunos pasos, intentando encontrar… algo.

Observaba todo e intentaba también escuchar algo, lo que fuera, pero todo estaba completamente en silencio, su propia respiración y movimientos era lo único que percibía, comenzó a girarse lentamente para observar todo a su alrededor, cuando estuvo en dirección de donde había estado recostado hacía tan solo unos minutos se sorprendió al no encontrar nada, no estaba ni su sillón, ni el banco que lo acompañaba, se giro de nuevo, buscándolo, pero no había nada, había desaparecido; intentaba dar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Volteaba hacia todos lados, buscando desesperadamente algo, cualquier cosa; de repente pudo percibir a lo lejos, en medio de la neblina una mancha oscura y parecía aproximarse, miraba atento ese algo, pero no atinaba a hacer nada, simplemente estaba parado ahí, muy quieto; poco a poco la mancha se fue transformando en una silueta, alguien caminaba hacía él; aguardo a que se acercara más.

La silueta se estaba haciendo mucho más definida, podía apreciar que se trataba de un hombre, de estatura promedio, llevaba pantalones obscuros y al parecer una camisa o bata blanca, conforme se acercaba podía notar más detalles, el color de piel, de cabello, el andar. Era alguien de tez morena y cabello negro; miraba atentó su desplazamiento, ese andar… lo conocía.

-No puede ser, es…-

-¿Kutner?-

Inmediatamente se giró al escuchar esa voz femenina muy familiar que le hablaba desde tras.

-Pero…- La miraba sorprendido.

-¡Pero que te sucede!- Se volvió a girar al escuchar ahora la voz de Kutner justo detrás de él –¡Te dije que yo sería el que me presentaría primero!-

-Es que tu entrada es taaaan larga-

-¡De eso se trata!-

-Y aburrida-

Kutner giró lo ojos; House volteaba a ver a cada uno cada vez que hablaban.

-Discúlpala, ya sabes como es Amber- La rubia hizo una mueca.

-Pero…- Los miraba aún sorprendido pero entendiendo –Entonces…-

Los dos doctores lo miraron esperando por lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Estoy muerto?-

-Menos mal que eres muy astuto- Dijo burlonamente la rubia.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?-

-Tú no crees en eso- Le contestó Kutner.

-Entonces estoy en el infierno-

-Tampoco crees en eso-

House asintió.

-Te ves bien, justo como te recordaba- Decía Amber sonriente – Bueno un poco más… acabado- Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, House aún estaba confundido.

-Ustedes se ven… exactamente como la última vez que los vi…- Bajó un poco la mirada.

-Sí bueno… ¿Sabes? Uno toma la apariencia del momento que quiera- Explicaba Kutner –Del momento en que se fue más… feliz, o una mezcla de momentos, momentos importantes… que te fueron trascendentales en algún nivel -

-Por ejemplo tú- Dijo Amber –Te ves… tal vez con un par de años más de cuando nos despedimos, pero has decidido no tener tu bastón…-

House inmediatamente bajó la mirada, buscando su fiel compañero de años, no se había dado cuenta que no lo llevaba y no podía creer que tampoco había notado que lo poco que había caminado lo había hecho sin dificultad alguna, pero lo más importante… no sentía dolor.

Los volteó a ver un tanto sonriente, ellos igual lo miraron.

- Y si no tienes tu bastón- Continuó Amber -Es por que decidiste omitir lo que te pasó en la pierna-

-¿Entonces se decide? Creí que al llegar a… este lugar, que no se si es el cielo, pero en vista de que no tengo dolor… creo que sí podría llamarlo así…-

-Como tú quieras- Dijo Kutner.

-Creí que tus dolencias o cosas así, desaparecían por arte de magia-

-Bueno sí, pero si decides o quieres seguir experimentando ciertas… situaciones, pues se te cumplirá, se volverán a hacer realidad-

-Aaaa… todo esto no tiene sentido-

Los doctores los miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué alguien quisiera "vivir" por el resto de la eternidad con algo que lo hacía sufrir o que interfería en su vida?-

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Libre albedrio?- Dijo Kutner.

-¿Naturaleza humana?- Dijo Amber.

-Hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas…- Continúo el hindú

-Eso es una tontería- Dijo House.

-…Como por ejemplo… ¿Por qué a pesar de que estás bien, en un estado placentero, sin preocupaciones, ni nada por el estilo… ¡sigues cuestionando precisamente eso!-

House guardó silencio un momento.

-Ok, entonces uno hace lo que quiera con su versión de cielo-infierno-limbo -

-Sí y no- Explicaba Kutner –Puedes elegir algunas cosas y otras no… ¡no me preguntes cuales!–House sonrió.

-Tal vez tengas que atravesar por algunas otras cosas, tampoco preguntes cuales- Decía Amber.

-Creí que cuando morías se te respondían todas las preguntas… como cual era nuestro propósito en el mundo o… por que no puedes comer sólo una-

Los chicos rieron.

-La cosa es que ni nosotros y no creo que nadie pueda al fin tener todas las respuestas de todas sus interrogantes, siempre te surgirán nuevas preguntas y tal vez no se puedan responder por una u otra razón- Decía Kutner.

House agachó la cabeza pensativo.

-Ok… creo que deberé conformarme en algunas cosas… pero ya que estás aquí, debe ser por algo… -Miró a Kutner - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Amber miró a su ex compañero pero enseguida bajó la mirada.

Kutner lo miró un par de segundos.

-Porque… -Miró hacia otro lado- A pesar de todo… nunca fui feliz… -House también desvió la mirada- A pesar de que mis padres, los señores Kutner me dieron la mejor vida, me trataron fantásticamente, de que hice muchísimas cosas, algunas emocionantes, otras de provecho, a pesar de que salve muchas vidas, de que trabajar contigo fue genial… nunca pude volver a sentir la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba con mis padres, ese… –Se encogió de hombros, no sabía como explicarlo -…Sentimiento… esa emoción dentro de mi… la última vez que la sentí fueron minutos antes de que entraran a asaltar la tienda… mis padres y yo comíamos en una pequeña mesa en un rincón del local… con ellos me sentía… a salvo, me sentía… bien… feliz… pero después a pesar de intentar sentir de nuevo esa sensación, simplemente no lo conseguí-

-Estabas deprimido-

Kutner se encogió de hombros -Supongo que sí, pero quien le presta en realidad atención a un niño, si medio juega y come, entonces todo esta bien, y lo mismo cuando creces-

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-Siento no haberlo visto antes-

Kutner negó con la cabeza -Yo mismo no lo sabía… no lo quería demostrar, no… lo quería aceptar-

Guardaron silencio de nuevo.

-Pero… sí siempre quisiste volver a sentir lo que sentías como cuando eras niño ¿Por qué estás… -Lo señaló con ambas manos de arriba abajo- … así?- Kutner sonrió.

-Porque siempre quise ser adulto, no aguantaba para serlo, para poder hacer lo que yo quisiera… además el estar como niño o como adulto no cambia esos sentimientos que pude volver a experimentar-

House se quedó pensativo un momento, pero enseguida sonrió acompañando a Kutner y Amber.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Kutner.

-¿Qué?-

-Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar-

-Pero…-

-Te dejo en buenas manos aunque no lo parezca- Decía sonriente y mirando a su ex compañera.

House miró un segundo a Amber que le hacía una mueca a su amigo, y al volver a poner su atención en Kutner ya no estaba, se quedo serio.

-No te preocupes seguro lo volverás a ver, sigue siendo medio fastidioso- Decía jugando.

-No lo sé-

-No sabes ¿Qué?-

-Si estaré aquí, es que…-

Lo miraba atenta.

-No merezco estar aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Oh vamos, nadie pensaba que era una buena persona, y no lo era, como puedo estar en esté lugar que… bueno no está mal-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no eras una buena persona?- Lo miró enarcando las cejas –Tú eres una de las mejores personas que conocí-

House la miraba y negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti-

-No hubieras muerto- La miró afligido.

-Yo nunca te culpe, ni te culpo por eso… - Lo miró seria –Pero si te culpo…- Dio unos pasos hacía él- Porque por ti, porque si no hubieras hecho ese tonto concurso para formar un nuevo equipo, porque si no me hubieras despedido… no hubiera conocido y salido con James… y no hubiera conocido y sentido lo que es en verdad amar-

Le terminó de decir con una linda sonrisa, House observaba todos sus gestos, como sonreía y no pudo evitar dejar asomar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y si no me crees que eres una buena persona, que actuaste bien, que siempre intentabas hacer lo correcto, bueno pues puedes preguntar-

-¿Qué? ¿A quien le voy a preguntar?-

-A él por ejemplo-

Señaló hacía espaldas de House, él se giró un poco y vio una silueta que se aproximaba.

-¿Quién…?-

Al voltear hacia Amber ella ya no estaba, miró hacía todos lados intentando encontrarla pero era inútil, se había ido.

-Doctor House-

Se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años se acercaba hacia él, House la miraba atento, intentaba recordar quien era.

-Tal vez no me recuerde, eso es comprensible, uno conoce a cientos de personas a lo largo de toda su vida y supongo que si es doctor deben ser miles ¿no?- Decía de forma apacible.

House asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

-Soy Henry- Le extendió la mano, House lo correspondió -Henry Errington, fui su paciente en el Princeton Plainsboro, me salvó la vida- Lo miraba sonriente –A pesar de que no tenía oportunidad, de que no cumplía con los requerimientos… usted hizo todo lo posible para conseguirme un corazón-

House miró ligeramente hacía un lado, ahora recordaba.

-Un corazón con gonorrea- Apuntó.

-Sí pero fue el perfecto para mí… gracias a que no se dio por vencido pude ver a mi Amy casada y pude conocer a mis nietos- Decía sonriente y muy orgulloso – Me dio otros maravillosos veinte años de vida-

House lo escuchaba atento, Henry agarró una de las manos de House.

-Se lo agradezco-

House negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Era mi trabajo-

Henry sonrió aún más, dio un paso hacia atrás y se desvaneció poco a poco.

House se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¡Vaya doctor House!-

Volteó hacia un lado al oír la voz un tanto afeminada que lo llamaba.

-Se pensaba que era inmortal-

-¿Para seguir tratando a pacientes como tú? No gracias- Decía burlonamente.

Los dos sonrieron.

-¿Cómo yo? Si debí ser uno de sus mejores pacientes- Hacía muchos ademanes con las manos –A todo esto ¿En verdad me recuerda?-.

-¿No recordar a uno de mis tantos acosadores?-

Kalvin sonrió dándose importancia.

-Bueno, insistir e insistir tiene sus frutos-

-Más bien molestar, fastidiar y acosar, hace que las personas te pongan atención-

-Como sea- Sacudió la mano -El hecho es que usted me ayudó-

-Si estas aquí no creo que haya servido de mucho-

-Esto sucedió muchísimos años después, fue por una infección que se complicó- Se encogió de hombros.

-Tenías VIH debías tener más cuidado-

-Lo sé- Dijo dejando caer los hombros –Pero después de la muerte de papá me deprimí y una cosa llevó a la otra-

-Oh-

-Sí bueno, pero no me hubiera deprimido si no hubiera hecho las pases con papá y fue gracias a que usted nos salvó la vida a ambos y a que metió la nariz en donde no lo llamaban- Puso énfasis en lo último.

House miraba hacia un lado sonriente.

-Gracias por eso- Dijo sonriente y mirando a House de forma tierna.

-Ni se te ocurra-

-No se preocupe usted nunca fue mi tipo, el Doctor Chase sí que lo era- Decía muy divertido.

House sonrió y lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer en medio de la neblina.

-Hola doctor House-

Dijo dulcemente una joven de unos quince o dieciséis años que al momento en que House la volteó a ver dio un par de pasos para estar más cerca de él.

House la miraba de arriba abajo tratando de reconocerla, de recordarla.

-Me alegra que haya salido a caminar-

House la miró por un momento, no lo podía creer, al fin le contestó.

-Bueno no salí a caminar precisamente, más bien salí a conducir mi moto-

-Lo importante es que salió- Le decía con una linda sonrisa.

House no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba confundido, ella igual no dejaba de mirarlo,

-Pero… por qué estas aquí… tú…-

-Tarde o temprano iba pasar-

House bajó la mirada.

-No es justo-

-Usted y todo el equipo me dieron cinco años más… cinco años en los que pude estar con mamá… en los que ella pudo estar conmigo-

-¿Solo cinco?- Dijo afligido y bajando la mirada.

-Tal vez hubieran sido más-

La volteó a ver confundido.

-¿No fue por el cáncer?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mamá y yo nos dirigíamos hacía el hospital precisamente para recoger mis últimos análisis para comprobar que todo siguiera en orden y entonces… un camión de carga derrapó en el camino congelado y golpeó nuestro auto y otros dos más-

House bajó la mirada.

-No sentimos nada-

La miró.

-Fue perfecto, el destino quería que ninguna sufriera la pérdida de la otra- House sonrió de lado.

-Tantos esfuerzos y todo se echo a perder por el descuido de un conductor -

Ella sonrió aún más.

-No diga eso, todo valió la pena, sabe que todos salimos ganando con ese experiencia… usted adquirió una motocicleta… y yo al fin pude salir con un chico- Sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-Ah jajaja y Chase aprendió a no dejarse engañar por una pequeña manipuladora-

-¿Manipuladora? No… con poder de convencimiento-

Los dos reían.

-Gracias por todo doctor House- Dio unos pasos más y lo abrazó.

House se quedó inmóvil un momento, no sabía que hacer, pero al final decidió corresponderle el abrazó, además se lo debía de aquella ocasión en que no le correspondió.

-Gracias a ti Andie-

Ella sonrió sin dejarlo de abrazar y desapareció entre sus brazos, House sonrió y se quedo mirando el suelo totalmente blanco.

-Doctor House-

Levantó la mirada, inmediatamente reconoció a la mujer de color que estaba parada frente a él.

-Hola- Dijo con un tono triste y desviando su mirada, no se atrevía a mirar a Hanna.

-Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar-

-Siento tanto esto… que nos estemos encontrando aquí… no tenía por que haber ocurrido-

-¿Recuerda que le dije que pensaba que si hacía lo correcto, si trataba bien a la gente, me sucederían cosas buenas?… bueno pues me di cuenta de que tuve una buena vida… aunque una grúa me haya caído encima -House sonrió-… las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón… y lo último que tenía que hacer era conocerlo a usted… para precisamente darme cuenta de eso.

House sonrió ligeramente, Hanna se acercó y agarró con ambas manos una de las manos de él, le sonrió y se desvaneció.

-¡House!-

Se giró hacía donde provenía el llamado.

-Wow, luces genial- Decía mirando de arriba abajo a Trece que caminaba hacia él.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-

-¿Ahora es tu turno?-

-¿Mi turno?-

-De venir recibirme a… esté… lugar-

-Yo solo vine a decirte lo que no pude en el momento-

House la miró extrañado.

-Gracias… gracias por ayudarme a morir-

Sonrió ligeramente.

-Te dije que cuando llegará el momento…-

No pude terminar por que Trece se le abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-… además tú mirada me lo dijo-

Trece se separó de él y lo miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, se sonrieron.

Y así como llegó caminando a un paso algo rápido así comenzó a retirarse.

-¿Sabes? Yo nunca creí ni por un segundo lo que se decía de ti- Le dijo ya desde lejos.

-¡¿Lo que se decía de mí?- Levantó la voz para que lo escuchara.

-¡Que eras un maldito egoísta!... ¡entre otras cosas!-

Aunque ya estaba lejos House podía ver como sonreía y él no podía evitar igual sonreír.

-Gregory-

Giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y aunque era una mujer de unos treinta años la que lo llamaba de inmediato la reconoció, además de que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre, salvo ella.

-Mamá, luces… - La miraba impresionado-… fantásticamente-

Blythe sonrió y se acercó para abrazar y besar a su hijo.

-Te extrañe mucho-

-Y no tiene idea de yo cuanto-

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando muy sonrientes.

-Siempre supe que llegarías aquí-

-¿Aquí? ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar?-

-El perfecto para nosotros-

House sonrió.

-Ya que estas aquí quería pedirte perdón- Blythe lo miró confundida.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no fui un buen hijo-

-Fuiste el hijo perfecto, no hubiera deseado tener un hijo que no fueras tú- House bajó la mirada.

-Nunca te dije que… te amaba…-

-Claro que si me lo dijiste y muchas veces- House la miró suspicaz –Antes de que fueras así de alto- Le señalo con su mano a la altura de su pecho –Después no fue necesario, yo lo sabía- House se sonrojó pero sonrió igual que su mamá.

Cuando dejo la pena un poco atrás le confesó.

-Creía que eras aburrida- Dijo cerrando un ojo, esperando un regaño o reclamo.

-Lo sé- Ella sonrió, House la miró sorprendido- Y eso fue mi culpa, creo que debí abrirme más contigo, compartir más cosas, pero en eso nos parecemos, en solo contar y dejar saber las cosas que creemos no nos harán daño- Él sonrió.

-Después me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado y que de alguien debí haber sacado mi forma de ser, mi forma de divertirme– La miraba con complicidad, Blythe rió cerrando lo ojos, era verdad, su hijo había salido totalmente a ella.

Los dos sonreían y de repente House le dijo.

-Te amo mamá-

Ella lo miró tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo-

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, y mientras estaban así le dijo.

-Y que se te meta en la cabeza, eres el mejor hijo que pudiera haber deseado y estoy orgullosa de en lo que te convertiste-

Se separaron un poco para dirigirse una sonrisa, de nuevo se abrazaron, Blythe le dio un beso en la mejilla que House enseguida correspondió, se separaron nuevamente y se sonrieron, ella lo agarró de la mano con fuerza y se desvaneció.

A pesar de que habían transcurrido algunos segundos House seguía sintiendo como su mamá lo tenía sujetado de la mano.

-Greg-

Volteó al oír la voz grave que lo llamaba, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-Papá- Dijo serio, lucía como lo recordaba cuando él tenía diez u once años.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato, hasta que John habló.

-Se que nuestra relación no fue la mejor…-

-Jum- Expresó House con ironía.

-Tuvimos muchas diferencias y nuestros caracteres no ayudaron… siento mucho por lo que te hice pasar, uno no nace sabiendo ser padre, aunque eso no lo disculpa… yo… nunca te dije lo mucho que me enorgullecía ser tu padre-

House lo miraba un tanto incrédulo.

-Y fue un error no haberte dicho lo que pensaba… que… tenías razón… al seguir tu propio rumbo… hiciste lo correcto- Le sonrió ligeramente.

House tragó saliva y miró hacia un lado.

John lo miraba, esperaba alguna contestación pero parecía que no habría.

-Lo siento- Dijo con la mirada baja, House lo volteó a ver –Te lo debí haber dicho cuando… vivíamos… ahora es muy tarde y…-

-No-

John levantó la mirada.

-No es tarde-

Los dos sonrieron, se miraron directamente a los ojos, ambos dieron un paso al frente, estrecharon la mano, podían sentir la calidez del gesto que daba pie a un abrazo pero en ese momento John comenzó a desvanecerse.

House se quedó en la misma posición imaginando el rostro, la mirada de su padre, de ese hombre que a pesar de todo respetaba y aunque no lo dijera, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, amaba.

-Hola House-

Levantó la vista, el hombre de color que lucía mucho más joven de cuando lo conoció le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola-

-Te ves bien –

-Tú también-

-Pasó mucho tiempo-

-Así es-

-Me hubiera encantado que me fueras a ver… no necesariamente como paciente, solo como…-

-Sí… muchas veces quise ir, para hablar… como paciente o simplemente como…-

-Amigos-

Los dos sonrieron, enseguida House bajó la mirada.

-Pero sí fui a tu funeral-

-Lo sé-

Levantó la vista y se dirigieron una sonrisa.

-¿Y dime lo lograste?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ser feliz-

House bajó ligeramente la cabeza pensando.

-Yo… -

Nolan enarcó una ceja esperando la respuesta, House sabía que con él no tenía que irse con rodeos.

-…A pesar de todo…-

Se hizo silencio por un momento, Nolan miraba minuciosamente sus gestos

-Sí, sí lo fui-

Ambos sonrieron y Nolan pudo observar como House se desvanecía poco a poco, si giró y se fue caminando sin dejar de sonreír.

Wilson quien ya lucía una frente muy amplía y muchas canas en su cabello estaba parado sobre un pasto muy verde y fresco; miraba hacia el suelo con una mano dentro de la bolsa de su saco y la otra apoyada sobre el bastón que hacía un par de años había comenzado a usar, recordó la ocasión en que el ortopedista le dijo que tenía que usarlo por un problema en la rodilla, House le festejó dándole la bienvenida al club, lo llevó a una tienda poco común a comprar su bastón, le dijo que de ninguna manera debía usar un bastón medico, esos de aluminio, no, su amigo debía usar un bastón único, como los suyos, y cuando llegará el momento heredaría todos los que el poseía, sonrió al recordar, pero no sabía si en verdad usarlos.

Esperaba a que llegaran los chicos, que ya no eran tan chicos después treinta y ocho años, solo los esperaba a ellos, no esperaba que nadie más asistiera.

-Hola-

Wilson levantó la vista, era Foreman que lucía casi igual salvo por su cabello que era más gris que negro.

-Hola-

-Me pareció ver el auto de Chase en el semáforo, no debe tardar- Wilson asintió.

Los dos voltearon al ver que alguien se acercaba, era Taub que caminaba lentamente, los saludo con la cabeza, ambos le correspondieron.

-Creí que ya estarían aquí- Dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Aún falta un poco, no deben tardar-

-¿Y Susan?- Le preguntó a Foreman.

-Aún esta de viaje, dijo que haría todo lo posible para llegar hoy-

Taub y Wilson asintieron, Foreman llevaba una relación de casi quince años con una agente de seguros médicos, parecían haber congeniado perfectamente, tanto sus personalidades como con sus trabajos.

-¿Creí que vendría Rodney?- Preguntó Wilson.

-Quería venir, pero tenía una prueba en media hora- Asintieron.

Rodney, era el único hijo del neurólogo, resultado de una relación de tres años que había tenido casi treinta años atrás con una enfermera, y por supuesto el chico estudiaba medicina.

-¿Y Sophie y Sophia?-

-Sophie no podrá venir, Christine esta enferma…-

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Varicela-

Wilson y Foreman asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y Sophia dijo que vendría en cuanto acabarán las clases- Era profesora de hematología en la universidad.

-Ahí viene Chase- Dijo Wilson.

Taub y Foreman voltearon a verlo, venía acompañado de Mary, su esposa por casi treinta años.

-Hola-

Se saludaron todos entre si.

-¿Y los chicos?-

-Rowan tenía competencia y Remy ahí viene, esta haciendo una llamada-

De repente todos voltearon al escuchar el sonido de las puertas de un auto cerrándose, provenía del lado contrarío de donde habían llegado todos.

Una mujer con todavía mucho cabello oscuro avanzaba hacía ellos lentamente ayudada por un hombre mucho más joven que ella.

Wilson, Foreman y Chase se sorprendieron al reconocerla, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca los saludo.

-Hola chicos, es un gustó volver a verlos –

Stacy les dirigió una sonrisa que todos correspondieron.

-No pensabamos que vendrías- Dijo Wilson.

-Tenía que venir-

-Mucho gusto- El hombre de presentó –Gregory Warner-

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron sin dejar el asombro a un lado.

Taub y Mary no sabían que sucedía, por que estaban así sus amigos.

-Hijo puedes ir por mi suéter al auto-

-Sí mamá-

Cuando Gregory estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Taub habló.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Ella es Stacy- Comenzó a explicar Wilson – Ella y House salieron por un tiempo-

-Cinco años- Apuntó ella.

-Y pues…-

-No funcionó- Volvió a intervenir.

-Y un día apareció para que House diagnosticara a su esposo-

-Mark-

-A eso iba- Le reclamó Wilson –Que resultó que tenía-

-Porfiria aguda intermitente- Está vez fue Foreman el que intervino.

- Sí, la cosa es que Mark y House se odiaban-

-No se odiaban- Dijo Stacy.

-Bueno casi se odiaban, y por eso mismo nos ¡sorprende! que le haya puesto el nombre de House a su hijo-

Taub y Mary asintieron entendiendo todo.

-¿Enserio Mark estuvo de acuerdo?-

-De hecho fue su idea-

-No puede ser- Dijo Chase divertido.

-Aunque no lo crean- Decía sonriente –Cuando estábamos escogiendo el nombre para el bebé, simplemente lo dijo "Si no hubiera sido por ese hijo de puta no estaríamos en el dilema de escoger un nombre, así que su nombre sería un buen nombre"- Sonrió aún más- Al igual que ustedes yo estaba igual de sorprendida, y pues me pareció una buena idea-

-¿Y por que no vino?- Preguntó Chase.

-Creo que para evitarse el tener que explicar esto, que le puso el nombre de House en agradecimiento-

Todos sonrieron.

-Vaya, parece que tendremos una epidemia de Gregorys- Dijo Foreman.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Stacy.

-El hijo de Cameron también se llama Gregory-

-No es cierto- Dijo incrédula.

- Y el segundo nombre del hijo de Master también es Gregory- Dijo Taub.

-¿Master?-

-Una doctora que estuvo un tiempo en el equipo-

-No lo puedo creer- Decía Stacy un tanto divertida.

Todos los presentes igual no lo podían creer, pero comprendían que House en verdad había dejado huella en sus vidas.

Los minutos pasaban y mientras esperaban estaban poniendo al día a Stacy, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido después de que se había marchado del Princeton Plainsboro, algunas cosas las sabía por que las había visto en los periódicos, como cuando le dispararon a House o el incidente en la casa de Cuddy, algunas otras cosas las había escuchado a través de los comentarios, chismes, rumores, etc. de sus conocidos y compañeros que había tenido en los hospitales en los que se había desempeñado como abogada, como la boda de Chase y Cameron y la enfermedad de Cuddy.

Le explicaban como era que House había pasado de tener a Foreman, Chase y Cameron como equipo, a tener que elegir de un grupo de más de cuarenta candidatos a solo dos doctores que al final se convirtieron en tres, de los cuales dos lamentablemente había fallecido, por diferentes motivos pero que igual habían sacudido sus vidas.

Le contaron que House había estado en Mayfield, un hospital psiquiátrico y que un año después había empezado a salir con Cuddy, sorprendentemente a Stacy no le sorprendió eso, pero también le contaron sobre el incidente en la casa de la Decana que lo llevó a estar un año en la cárcel, así mismo le contaron que ella se había marchado al igual que Cameron.

Mientras hablaban Park y Micah su esposo llegaron, se saludaron y presentaron unos a otros, minutos después Cameron y su marido John que venían desde Chicago llegaron, seguidos por Adams y su esposo Oliver, y unos diez minutos después lo hicieron Master y Alex su marido.

Salvo Stacy y Cameron, los demás se frecuentaban, no solo como colegas si no también como buenos amigos, iban a las reuniones que alguno organizaba y a las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus hijos, la próxima generación de doctores expertos en diagnóstico, todos sus descendientes se habían inclinado por la carrera de medicina, algunos ya la practicaban como Sophie y Sophia, otros se encontraban haciendo su residencia como Charlie el hijo de Park y Melissa la hija de Adams, los demás incluyendo a Gregory el hijo de Cameron aun estaban estudiando.

Prácticamente todos los chicos se habían desarrollado en y alrededor del Princeton Plainsboro, de la medicina, del diagnóstico y por supuesto de House. Foreman que seguía fungiendo como decano había llevado a un nivel mayor el departamento de diagnóstico, ya no solo atendía un paciente a la vez, a cada uno de los chicos se les asignaba un paciente, y con ayuda de sus propios equipos de nuevos doctores los diagnosticaban, House había continuado como jefe de departamento, supervisaba el desarrollo de cada diagnóstico, era consultado y tomaba parte activa cuando un problema se presentaba, incluso con Chase que con el tiempo se había marchado al Hospital Columbus en Newark para abrir otro departamento de diagnóstico y lo mismo había hecho Park pero en el Princeton General.

Mientras conversaban llegó al lugar Dominika, la única que podría presumir que había sido la esposa de House, se acercó a Wilson y lo abrazó, siempre había sido muy afectuosa y aunque se había llevado bien con los chicos, con los que había conocido, sabía que al que le debía dar sus condolencias era a Wilson.

Foreman observó como un hombre que estaba algo retirado de ellos no dejaba de mirarlos, era un sujeto con barba, lo miró detenidamente y entonces lo reconoció, era Lucas; el neurólogo le hizo algunas pequeñas señas con la cabeza a Wilson para que lo volteara a ver, esté así lo hizo y al igual que su colega le hizo señas al detective para que se acercará, Lucas así lo hizo pero aún guardó su distancia.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron cuando todos voltearon al escuchar el ruido de un auto, ya había llegado, la carroza había llegado.

De ella bajaron dos hombres que comenzaron a preparar todo, abrieron la puerta trasera y sacaron una especie de camilla que acomodaron en ese mismo lugar y entonces simplemente jalaron el féretro que colocaron sobre la camilla, enseguida se dirigieron hacía donde estaban todos parados, cuando se aproximaban al área en donde comenzaba el pasto, Foreman, Chase, Taub, Micah, Alex y Oliver se acercaron a ellos y ayudaron a llevar el féretro hasta donde todos estaban, en esos momentos Wilson observó como un hombre de descendencia latina se acercaba a ellos, tardó un momento pero lo reconoció, era el sujeto que había sido compañero de House en Mayfield, y detrás de él un rostro que conocía de sobra, sonrió al verla, a ella y a su acompañante, y aunque siempre habían estado en contacto, porque nunca dejaron de ser amigos, no era lo mismo los fotos que ver a alguien en persona, se acercaron a todos los presentes pero permanecieron detrás de ellos, cuando alguno de los chicos la volteaba a ver, Cuddy les dirigía y correspondía con una sonrisa, y claro también miraban a su acompañante que tal vez no recordaba a House, la reconocían no solo de las fotos que compartía su mamá con ellos, si no también de las publicaciones que había hecho en revistas medicas, Rachel se había convertido en una eminencia en nefrología, una especialidad que sorprendió a Cuddy cuando le dio la noticia de su elección; los chicos colocaron el ataúd en una especia de base que ya estaba preparada, los hombres volvieron a la carroza y se marcharon.

Cuando terminaron de poner todo en su lugar, todos se quedaron mirando la caja de madera que tenían enfrente, todos guardaban silencio, todos parecían haber quedado hipnotizado por ella, pero lo que sucedía es que aún no podían creer que estaban parados en ese lugar, que… se había ido.

Parecía un silencio eterno, pero que a nadie molestaba, pero Wilson decidió que debían terminar con eso, así que comenzó a hablar.

-Se que nos les molesta que yo hable- Miró a todos dirigiéndoles una sonrisa –Ya que no tenemos un sacerdote, rabino, pastor o lo que sea, además conociendo a House el traer a alguno de esos sería faltarle el respeto-

Todos sonrieron y asintieron; de nuevo Wilson observó como alguien se acercaba a ellos, era una mujer de cabello castaño claro, no la conocía, pero cuando ella estuvo junto a Alvie los dos se dirigieron una sonrisa, tal vez venía con él o ambos habían conocido a House al mismo tiempo; hizo una pequeña pausa y enseguida miró el féretro por un momento.

-House fue un maldito hijo de puta…- Todos lo miraron atentos-… al menos eso quería hacer creer a todo el mundo y todos aquí lo sabemos- Todos asintieron, hizo una pausa- Miles de veces me manipulo, nos manipulo, para que nos diéramos cuenta que estábamos cometiendo un error y bueno, muchas veces nos tiraba en la cara que él había tenido razón, pero muchas veces simplemente se quedaba callado… no quería, no necesita que se lo reconociéramos… debajo de esa fachada, de esa coraza que mostraba a todo el mundo había un gran tipo, un gran hombre…-

-Un doctor inigualable-Dijo Chase.

-Un gran y buen maestro- Dijo Park.

-Un jefe justo aunque no lo pareciera- Dijo Taub.

Todos sonreían al escuchar lo que se decía.

-Un maldito genio- Dijo Foreman.

Todos asintieron.

-Un… gran amigo-

Dijo Wilson, dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

-No podría decir si tuvo una buena vida, eso solo él podría hacerlo… no sé si hacer lo que hacía, resolver casos, manipular a la gente, tomar vicodin, tocar el piano, lo hacían feliz… pero si puedo decir que él hizo feliz a muchas personas, a miles de pacientes y familiares a los que les regreso su vida, a los que decidió entrometerse en su vida para tratar de arreglar algo, en ellos me incluyo… claro hubo momentos de tensión, angustia… pero también hubo muchos momentos de felicidad y alegría, y al menos yo… me quedo con los últimos- Miró a todos, tenía los ojos rosados.

Algunas de las chicas y también de los chicos no podían evitar que algunas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos.

-Debo decir que en verdad estoy sorprendido, en alguna ocasión en una de mis tantas conversaciones con House, comentábamos que el día en que yo muriera cientos de personas asistirían a mi funeral y que cuando él muriera solo estaría yo… así que me alegra ver cuantos estamos aquí, sabiendo como fue House, se que no están aquí a la fuerza, si no por que en verdad lo estimaron- Todos sonrieron –Él no les agradecería por haber venido, pero yo sí… muchas gracias por asistir, por acompañarme a despedir a mi mejor amigo- Dejo salir más lágrimas, miró el ataúd –Y también sé que él se burlaría si me viera hablando al féretro sabiendo que ya no me escucha, ¡pero que diablos! Adiós House, se que nos veremos del otro lado-

Chase se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Wilson, e igual que el oncólogo se dirigió al ataúd.

-Hasta luego House-

Foreman igual se acercó.

-Hasta luego House, espero que no nos veamos en un largo tiempo- Todos rieron.

Algunos rodearon el féretro y se despidieron, unos diciendo algo en voz alta otros guardándose para ellos sus sentimientos, otros se habían quedado pensativos mirando como se acercaban al ataúd, no necesitaban aproximarse para despedirse de House.

Cuando terminaron, el silencio que caracteriza a los cementerios se hizo presente, de nuevo todos se habían quedado mirando el féretro, una ligera brisa se pudo sentir e hizo reaccionar a unos.

-Y…-

Todos levantaron la cabeza o voltearon.

-…¿Como fue que murió?-Preguntó Cameron.

Wilson sonrió.

-El maldito murió como todos desearíamos morir- Algunos de los chicos sonrieron –Dormido… se recostó en su sillón reclinable de la oficina… y ya no despertó-

-Murió haciendo lo que más le gustaba- Comentó Chase –Bueno después de hacer lo que más le gustaba… resolver un caso- Todos sonrieron.

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Adams.

-Lo llame para decirle que había tenido razón sobre mi paciente y me dijo "Menos mal, por que no podía dormir de la preocupación" – Todos sonrieron- "Al fin podre tomar la sienta… que justó iba a hacer cuando llamaste"- De nuevo sonrieron.

-Entonces murió después de hacer dos de sus cosas favoritas- Dijo Cameron – Resolver un caso y decir un sarcasmo-

Todos seguían riendo y sonriendo.

Y mientras continuaban riendo y contando anécdotas sobre House, compartiendo esos buenos momentos, Wilson le indicó al sepulturero que había permanecido unas tumbas atrás y que estaba extrañado sobre el discurso tan singular que habían dicho del difunto y de que ahora estuvieran riendo, que podía proceder a bajar el ataúd y a cubrirlo con la tierra.

Cuando el hombre terminó, los chicos comenzaron a despedirse y así uno a uno se marcharon hasta dejar solo a Wilson parado frente a la lápida que indicaba la tumba de su mejor amigo y en la que se leía.

Gregory House

15 -V-1959 * 21-V-2050

El maldito más amado.

**FIN**

* * *

Saben, cuando salió "Wilson's heart" no podía creer que la escena en que House habla con Amber en el autobús fuera muy parecida a lo que yo me había imaginado, y cuando anunciaron que Kutner aparecería en el final me sorprendí mucho más por que eso ya lo había escrito, me pareció una buena idea usarlo después de que House se lo imaginó en el final de quinta temporada, pero bueno, mañana ya sabremos si algo de lo mucho que hemos imaginado se hará realidad o si nos sorprenderan una vez más :( )

Gracias por leer.


End file.
